Angel in My Heart
by cosmictwilight
Summary: [One SHot] Videl and Eraser met as children. The power of friendship is very strong. Unfortunately for Videl she never got to tell her best friend how she felt, and its too late? Or is it?


**Angel in My Heart**

**Standard Disclaimers**

All characters belong to their respective owners. The song Angel in my Heart, was originally done by Hear' say but is also done by Jump 5 who do a beautiful version of it.

* * *

_I heard a whisper that touched deep inside my soul_

_Like some familiar melody_

Young Videl sat down at a piano playing a soft melody. She hated playing the piano, but she always did what her mother said. Her mother had taught her to always try something before you judge something, think the classic phrase _you can't judge a book by its cover_.

She sighed to herself as she continued to play the song '_Tears in heaven_'. She continued playing; gradually she began to sing along to it. This was her favorite song. When she came to the end of the song, she finished the note of perfectly.

_Clap Clap_

She looked around to find a small blonde haired girl smiling at her and clapping wildly. Videl began to blush deeply. "I hate that song" she lied as she casually picked up all her books from the piano stand.

"I liked it" the girl said, "Hey I'm new here, I was told that I could find the office from here"

"Oh" Videl whispered "You take a left at the next door"

"Thanks" the girl, answered smiling broadly back at Videl. "My names Eraser"

"I'm Videl" Videl answered smiling at the girl. Never before had she a girl her age, appreciate the loveliness of music, even if she didn't like the piano, Videl still loved music more then anything.

"Nice meeting you Videl" Eraser answered, "Thank you for that song, it was very beautiful"

Videl bowed her head slightly as a thank you.

_A hidden chapter from a story left untold_

_I gotta feeling, I could believe in_

A ten-year-old Videl stood in front of her class. In the audience were her teacher and fellow students. She was performing an assessment piece. She was to write a poem that displays her feelings about anything in the world.

She kept her attention on her best friend for two years. Eraser. Eraser smiled at her friend, Videl was very talented, but she did get shy easily. Videl breathed in when she finished the poem and sat down beside her best friend.

"Hey Vi that was pretty good" Eraser answered

"Nah!" Videl answered quietly, "It's not even finished" she looked at the paper in her hand where a few verses were lying.

"You'll finish it one day" Eraser said assuring to her black haired friend.

_You were the friend; you were the one I could confide in_

Twelve-year-old Videl sat in her room crying to herself. She had watched her mother in hospital for the past three weeks, slowly day by day leaving this world behind. The image of her mother still stuck firmly in her face.

She had many memories of her mother and her. Her mother even though she didn't like fighting, she still missed her mother like crazy; she looked at a picture on her desk.

"Mom" she whispered to the picture as she looked at her feet. "Why'd you have to go?" she asked, as there was a quick knock on her door. She looked up and wiped her eyes as the door opened.

Eraser walked into the room carrying a handbag. Videl grimaced, as she knew it contained make up. Eraser smiled as she sat down beside her friend. "Vi" she whispered

"Hmm?" Videl asked trying to act brave.

"You don't have to hide this you know, you can always tell me anything you feel, crying doesn't make you any less of a fighter" Eraser assured her friend. Videl nodded, she knew what her friend was saying was true.

_You gave me strength that I could never find_

Four years had passed and their friendship hadn't died down a little bit. High school had proved to be a bit rough in the beginning, but they'd managed to stick together. Videl walked into the senior common room and dropped her books on the table Eraser and Sharpener were sitting.

"Hey Videl" Eraser said happily as she brushed her short blonde.

"Yo' babe" Sharpener said looking at Videl "You ok?"

"Yes I'm fine," She groaned as she threw herself onto her chair and flipping her math's text book open, and began to do some work.

"Vi?" Eraser asked concerned,

"I'm Fine!" Videl snapped pulling the sleeves of her jumper down to cover her arms. She looked at herself. She was shaking. Really bad too.

"Videl" Eraser answered grasping Videl's rist. "Why are you shaking?"

"Is it because of the anniversary of your mothers death, four years ago?" Sharpener asked clueless.

"I'm just stressed alright!" Videl answered pulling her rist from the blonde headed girl. "I got all these assignments"

"Videl you need a break" Eraser ordered "You are coming to this party tonight?"

"Eraser I can't" Videl answered

"You are coming alright," Eraser answered putting her hands on her hips.

_Deep emotions that's I've always been denying_

That night the music was blaring from the biggest open house party all year long. Music was blaring, drinks were readily available, and many people were getting into '_sticky_' situations.

Eraser watched Videl who just sat in a corner with a bottle of lemonade in her hand. She smiled weakly to her friend.

"Videl, have fun will you?" Eraser asked worriedly of her friend. She never seemed to

Have any fun.

"I will, just not at the moment"

Eraser grabbed Videl by her collar and pulled her to her feet, she was very strong when she wanted to be, and everyone just thought she was nothing but a weakling. "Listen your mother passed away, that was four years ago, I know its hard" Eraser said pushing her back to her seat.

Videl just looked up at the teenager.

"I know it was hard, and it still is, but do you think she'll want you to live your life like this"

"No" Videl whispered

"Have some fun" Eraser answered, "We're not going to live forever"

"Eraser you have no idea what its like?" Videl snapped "I never was able to have fun, I was always expected to be a proper little girl, never allowed to be myself, never allowed to go out and do what I wanted, it was either playing the piano or it was playing barbies, all I want to do is do what I want"

"Well do it, you have the opportunity to do that, why don't you take it up?" eraser said to her friend, "When you decide you want too, I'll be there with you" and with that she got her drink, and walked to the front of the house and walked outside, leaving Videl looking at the floor.

She knew she should have yelled at her friend, but it was building up, she couldn't control it. The feeling of always being expected to be someone else was too much to bare.

A few minutes had passed and she had not moved from her spot. That was until she heard a car screeching and the sound of it crashing into what sounded like a tree.

She ran outside to see what the commotion was about, she found the car crashed into a tree, and a body on the ground surrounded by many people. Her heart skipped a beat; she was hoping to god it wasn't who she thought it was. But it was confirmed when a man ran over to the body and looked at it. He looked at her with his face on; the person who had been hit was dead.

Videl stood still for five minutes; she only jumped out of her daydream when a girl walked up to her.

"Excuse me did you know Eraser?" the girl asked.

Videl froze in her spot, fear rushing over her body. Her mind was screaming '_no it can't be'_. But deep inside she knew it was true.

_I believe in, its so close now, its you that_

_I'm feeling_

One week later, Videl stood in front of the funeral service with a microphone in her hand. She had lost her mother 4 years earlier and now she had lost her best friend. She looked around; she spotted her own father who was upset. Eraser's parents. But none looked more hurt then Sharpener. For her infact had been driving the car that killed her, he was drunk.

When the coffin was placed in the ground, everyone dropped his or her roses onto the coffin. Videl stood there until everyone had left. She held a piece of paper in her hand that looked old.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered as tears escaped her eyes. "It's my fault this happened, if I had've just taken your advice you would have been fine" she smiled weakly "Remember that poem in grade five, the one you said I'd finish, well you were right, I finished it" she looked down at the grave. "I know you can't see it or anything, but I never knew what it meant, until now, it was about you" she placed the piece of paper on the bed of roses. Crying softly as she did so. She never ever got to tell her friend exactly what she felt for her. "Thank you for being there for me Eraser"

"Excuse me miss?" a voice called from behind her. Videl turned to come face to face with a young man with short black hair, and black eyes. He smiled at her, such a serenity smile that suddenly made Videl feel all warm, she didn't feel that sad.

"Hey I'm Videl" Videl said weakly

"My names Son Gohan, I'm new to the school" Gohan said "Just wanted to say that you were wonderful on there, you must've really loved her"

"I did" Videl answered as he smiled down at her, suddenly she felt her friends presence all around and she knew that Eraser was the reason this young man had come to her. "Thank you" she whispered to no one as she walked off with Gohan.

As she walked off, a gust of wind rocked past the bed of flours and knocked the paper over so it was spread open, revealing the text on the paper.

_Finally found what I been searching for_

_(All my life)_

_It was right before my eyes_

_Oh u are my angel_

_I know you'll always be there_

_You are my one and only angel_

_To finally found find what I could never see_

_(You were there for me)_

_Now there is no doubt that there will always be_

_An angel in my heart_

_There is an angel in my heart_

_Feels like I'm guided by a candle in the dark_

_It's taken all this time_

_To finally find out what I could never see_

_An angel in my heart_

_You were there for me_

_Now there is no doubt that there will always be_

_An angel in my heart_

* * *

This is something different as it wind away from Gohan and Videl, this is my first Videl and Eraser fiction (No not that way) but the main characters are those two.

This is dedicated to a few of my close mates, _**gohangirl1177**,** Frying Pan of Doom**, **Jo, Daniel and Aquaracer **(Possibly one of the biggest fans of Daddy's Girl!). Love you all._


End file.
